The Twilight Saga Creepypasta French Translation
by TwiHardGirlUK
Summary: Cette version de l'histoire écrite par TwiHardGirl1901 a été traduit en français. Ce est une version de creepypasta de la saga Twilight. Renesmee a une poupée qui est similaire à Anabelle! Edward a été tue des gens! Se il vous plaît lire l'histoire, taux, abonnez-vous et de commenter!
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES DE ME: Salut les gars! Ce est ma première Creepypasta, je regarde beaucoup de creepypastas et regarder quelques films effrayants et je ai eu beaucoup de «inspiration» de la série de films de romance la saga Twilight. Donc, je espère que vous me souhaite bonne chance! Se il vous plaît mon histoire préférée à la fin! Si vous voulez continuer à lire mes histoires, préférée moi comme un auteur. Haters ne sont pas va haine! Vous êtes super! #Creepypasta**

Chapitre 1

B POV

Je ai couru rapidement à travers les bois. Renesmee me attendait à la maison. Renesmee en ce moment est de 8 ans. Elle était tout seul dans la maison. "Je me demande où est-Édouard,« Je me suis dit. Il ne était pas avec Renesmee. Il doit être quelque part. Il est en grande difficulté. Soudain, je ai entendu un claquement de brindille dans la distance. Je me arrêtai un instant. "Qui ce est?" Je ai crié. Je ai entendu quelqu'un courir devant moi. Je ai déménagé à proximité de son. L'ombre arrêté immédiatement. "Whoa!" Je ai crié. L'ombre mystérieuse se rapprocha de moi. "Qui êtes-vous?" L'ombre a commencé. Je ai reconnu la voix. Velouté. «Edward?" Je ai interrogé.

Bella? Je chassais de sang pour nous trois, "Edward parlait soudainement. Il errait près de moi. Dans sa poche étaient paquets de sang. Je ai léché mes lèvres." Je ne peux pas attendre pour boire que du sang. Renesmée ne sais que vous avez quitté pour obtenir un peu de sang? "Je ai interrogé. Edward se arrêta. Il avait l'air simple. Il n'a pas dit quoi que ce soit. Il murmura quelque chose à lui-même. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait." Quoi? "

"Rien," alarmé Edward. "Oh. Revenons alors", a poursuivi Édouard.

"Ok," je ai parlé tranquillement. Nous avons tenu les mains et sommes revenus à la maison qui a tenu notre belle fille.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

B POV

Le lendemain, ce était bien. Je ai allumé la nouvelles. Sur l'écran était un homme assis avec quelques photos. Il ouvrit la bouche, "Le propriétaire d'un Etat industriel a été assassiné, le corps a été trouvé sur un banc près de la fourgonnette parking. Aucune nouvelle preuve n'a été trouvée, le meurtrier a laissé aucune preuve de ce qu'il ou elle est. Non armes ont été laissés il ... »Edward se tourna le téléviseur. Il avait l'air innocent de moi. "Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça? Pourquoi?" Je lui ai dit. Il ne donnait pas, a mis ses mains dans ses poches et fronça les sourcils. "Eh bien Edward quoi?!"

«Je ai le vertige! OK?" il a crié. Son visage était fou. Ses yeux étaient grands. Tranquillement, il se éloigna.

Ce était encore la nuit; Edward a été nulle part pour être vu. Je ai regardé l'horloge. L'horloge a déclaré 20h00. Temps pour le temps de lit de Renesmee. Elle était déjà dans sa chambre à jouer avec sa poupée. Elle se est assise les jambes croisées. Elle chantait pour elle-même. "Aring Ring de roses, une poignée de petits bouquets, atishoo, atishoo, ils tombent tous," marmonna-t-elle.

"Renesmee," la tête a rapidement trouvé preneur autour de me regarder.

"Bed cher de temps», elle a souri et m'a embrassé. Sa poupée était sur le plateau. Mais elle n'a pas le placer sur le plateau. Il était dans sa main quand elle se leva. Je ai ignoré la poupée et son visage effrayant victorienne. Renesmee était dans ses vêtements de lit en quelques minutes. "Sh chérie, la nuit,"

"Nuit momie," Je ai embrassé son front. Je ai rapidement regardé la poupée. La poupée était dans une nouvelle position, prévue.

"Nuit", je ai dit à ma fille adorable. Je ai entendu la porte ouverte puis fermez. "Bella je ai eu plus de bl ...» sourit Edward. Je suis resté là avec mes bras croisés. Je secouais la tête. "Quoi?" Edward a parlé rapidement. Je ai souri, puis l'ai embrassé. L'odeur du sang m'a alerté. «Buvons il," je ai commencé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le sang sur les sacs avait disparu. Il m'a donné son sourire en coin. Ce est le plus beau sourire autour. Je lui souris. Bang. "Ca ce était quoi?" Je l'ai dit. Je étais maintenant alarmé. Footsteps ont commencé à se produire dans la chambre de Renesmee. Je l'ai ignoré. «Êtes-vous ok?" Velours la voix d'Edward était calme.

"Je ne sais pas," Nous avons tous deux eu et lentement et sournoisement arpenté vers le couloir. La porte se ouvrit. Nos yeux se sont ouverts. Rien. Nous soupiré alors à la fois assis. Quelque chose a attiré l'œil de Edward. Je pouvais le sentir. "Bella Regardez là-bas, maintenant!" Je ai tourné ma tête autour. La poupée il était assis au crayon dans sa main. Le crayon a roulé vers le pied d'Edward. Nous avons tous deux levés à nouveau. Lentement, nous avons marché vers le mur où la poupée a été appuya contre. Sur le mur dit au crayon rouge. «Je sais qui vous êtes," le visage d'Edward était choqué.

Je ai fait face à la poupée. Cette fois, la poupée avait des yeux qui ont été couverts au crayon. Un froid soudain couru dans ma gorge. Je tremblais. Edward me tenait la main. «Tu vas être correct Bella," Il sourit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

B POV

Renesmee réveillé et entra dans le salon. Edward était assis sur le canapé. Ses mains ont été réunis. Il a fait face le sol avec un froncement de sourcils. Ce était comme se il avait vu un fantôme. Heureusement, je me suis assis à côté de lui et pris la télécommande. Cette même fraîcheur que je avais la nuit dernière est revenue dans ma gorge. Je tremblais rapidement. La même nouvelles gars était à nouveau. Une nouvelle assassiner? "Encore une fois, il ya eu une assassiner à Forks. Dix personnes ont été tuées, aucune preuve et aucune arme. Mais cette criminelle continuer?" Comme le journaliste menée avec son discours, l'écran est devenu tout gris, blanc avec fuzz. Le téléviseur se est écrasé. Au bas de l'écran était un message à dire blanc. "Vous êtes en danger, quelqu'un vous le savez,« Je haussa un sourcil.

Comme semaine dernière, des tonnes de personnes ont été assassinées dans tout Washington et Forks. Ce est incroyable sur la quantité! Edward toutes façons revint fin ou avait une excuse pour sortir et avoir du sang pour nous. Le meurtrier ne peut être Edward parce qu'il dit qu'il se régale de sang animal. Il est innocent! Knock Knock! Je me levai de mon siège. "Jacob!" Je ai applaudi.

"Hey Bella. Sup '?" il m'a embrassé. Edward se tenait là. Jacob lui fit face. Les yeux d'Edward se rétrécirent. "Puis-je entrer ou est le meunier de sang va faire toute une histoire?" Jacob a parlé d'un ton sarcastique. Edward marchait rapidement à Jacob. "Pourquoi vous!" Edward rugit. Je tenais Edward loin de blesser Jacob.

"Jacob! Arrêtez ça!" Je ai demandé à Jacob. Nous avons tous regardé les uns les autres à la fois. Renesmée est venu avec sa poupée dégoûtant. «Maman regarder Penelope! Elle a crayon sur les yeux! Magie!" Renesmee m'a déclaré joyeusement. L'image de la poupée est resté dans ma tête pour l'ensemble du moment où elle est entrée dans la salle. Je déteste cette poupée. Ce est effrayant.

Undo edits


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

B POV

Après des heures de parler et de se asseoir, moi-même et Edward discuté de cette poupée révoltante de mes filles. "Je ne veux pas cette poupée dans ma maison", a exigé Edward.

"Je ne ai pas soit il me donne la chair de poule et des frissons. OMS a appelé ces mots sur le mur ce soir? Ce est tellement suspecte. Ne pensez-vous pas Edward?" Je ai demandé.

"Je suis d'accord dans le droit chemin et au bon moment. Les traces que nous avons entendues ce soir-là. Ils semblaient très léger. Ne pouvait pas être Renesmee est parce qu'elle dormait," entendu Edward.

«Est la poupée dans une sorte de façon," je me suis arrêté. "Possessed?" Après je ai noté à propos de la poupée qui pourraient être possédé, Edward leva un sourcil, puis se leva. Il posa sa main sur le dessus de sa bouche. Se approcha de la fenêtre, puis déplacé sa main dans une position de tri. Comme se il pensait. "Peut-être Bella,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Ed POV

Ce était la nuit, je ai fait en sorte que Renesmée dormait cette fois puis je suis allé dans notre chambre. Je suis entré dans la salle. Bella était assis dans son lit en lisant un livre. Le nom du livre a attiré mon attention était le livre de Roméo et Juliette. Je ai tiré le même sourire en coin que Bella adorait depuis qu'elle a déménagé à Forks. Elle se tourna une page. Elle marmonna le numéro de page. "Page 145 et de comptage," Bella marmonné à elle-même. Je ai grogné deux fois. Ses yeux se posèrent à me regarder. Elle sourit, plaça le signet dans son livre. Tout d'un coup, elle a fermé le livre; la puanteur du livre sentait vieux et antique. Comme moi, la plupart du temps. Je perché sur son côté du lit. "Eh bien?" elle me demanda d'une voix endormie.

«Eh bien quoi?" Je ai répondu sur le ton le plus poli.

"Que faites-vous ?, où allez-vous ?, ce plan astucieux voulez-vous faire? Vous savez," elle semblait sarcastique.

"Eh bien, euh ..." Je l'ai regardée, elle avait l'air sûr de ce que je pourrais faire. Je ai cherché son esprit pour ce qu'elle pourrait penser que je vais peut-être à faire. «Je vais f ... chercher un peu de sang pour nous. Pour demain parce que nous avons manqué," Pendant que je parlais, elle a continué à hochant la tête lentement. "Donc, cela nous amène à avoir besoin de plus," Elle avait l'air impressionné de mes actions. Gardant à l'esprit que nous ne en fait besoin de plus pour se régaler. Elle se leva et rampa vers moi. À genoux vers le haut puis placé son doigt sur ma partie inférieure de mon menton. "Good boy de vouloir nous chercher sang. Je ne veux pas mourir de faim Renesmée et vous non plus. Allez-nous un peu récupérer. Je te aime,"

"Je te aime aussi mon amour," je ai erré hors de la salle. Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire. "Très rusé, très rusé," murmura-t-elle. Je marchais dans le couloir. Un frisson étrange est venu derrière moi. Je ai senti le froid, ce était comme le froid était un coup de main et il me caressait le dos. Avec tant de courage, je pivota. Il n'y avait rien. Sauf pour la poupée qui est sous la possession de Renesmee. Creepy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ed POV

Je voulais avoir un peu de sang pour moi, ma femme et mon enfant. Mais je veux obtenir un peu de sang notamment. Ils ne peuvent pas dire si son sang animal ou du sang humain donc je peux obtenir le sang que je veux qu'ils boivent. Je ai couru jusqu'à petit bungalow en bois rouge près des bois. Je ai lancé la porte. Zoom jusqu'à la chambre du loup-garou. Kicked la porte. "Que faites-vous ici?" Le loup-garou en question. Mes yeux étaient noirs. Je avais faim pour le sang. Un sourire rusé essuya sur mon visage. "Edward ce qui vous ...« Je serra son cou. Mes ongles se enfonçant dans son cou. Le sang versé dans son cou. Il hurla de douleur. "Bye bye loup-garou!" Je sinked mes dents dans son cou. Il a crié plus fort qu'auparavant. Sa peau se est transformé en un brun plus clair. Ses yeux roulaient plus. Son corps est tombé au sol. Mes yeux où le rouge. Tout son sang avait disparu. Je ai souri.

**NOTES DE MOI: Je vais télécharger le chapitre suivant bientôt! Je vais garder l'histoire mise à jour!**


End file.
